Arcade Hearts
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Daniel Bryan clicks with AJ. They get each other. Their friendship is playful awesome fun. There might also be kissing.


_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing._

_**Author Note**: Written and set before Daniel's jackass character turn._

* * *

><p>AJ kept her word – she got checked out by the doctor and she watched Daniel's match from backstage. She also waited for him afterward. When he emerged from the locker room, there was AJ, dressed in tight jeans and a fitted top that showed off her toned arms. It was really great to see her again, especially after his mostly crappy night, and it made Daniel smile a lot. AJ smiled back.<p>

"You want to get out of here?"

Daniel's smile grew. Oh, there were a lot of things he wanted. And apparently that was obvious because AJ's eyes crinkled and she started laughing.

They got a drink at the hotel bar. They talked comics and the best places for them in the city. They competed for best road story. They swapped cellphone numbers. AJ added a winking smiling face next to her name. That said it all.

* * *

><p>Daniel had always been an early riser and usually hit the gym before breakfast. He hadn't realized that AJ sometimes did the same thing. He was toweling off when he spotted her on the treadmill. She waved, but didn't stop running. When he'd finished his workout, he left his bottled water next to her iPod. She texted him smiley faces in response.<p>

"You got lost again?"

* * *

><p>Daniel shot a look at his phone. She was definitely laughing at him. It wasn't like he had that many priors….<p>

"Hey, it's only happened once before."

"Whatever, dude."

The directions she gave him were perfect. There was a reason she was near the top of his speed-dial list. When he got to the arena, he found AJ backstage curled up on a storage crate, dressed for work with an intense look on her face as she played on her blue Nintendo DS. He watched a while, savoring the sight. She didn't notice him until he tickled her knee. The thump in the arm he got in return was completely worth it.

* * *

><p>She always looked good in the ring. Her training showed in every move she made. She knew what she was doing. She didn't seem to have that many friends on the roster though. Only Alicia hung out with her regularly. Daniel noticed. He also noticed what Natalya and Beth had been doing to the other Divas. He kept a discrete eye on AJ. He tried to not be obvious about it. But AJ noticed. She playfully texted him a status report every day.<p>

_I'm fine, thanks for stalking me._

Her sense of humor was as warped as his.

One night in Oregon, after she'd had a particularly bad run-in with Kaitlyn, he anonymously ordered her room service. Sausages and bread loaded with onions and mustard – it was the closest thing that the hotel had to hot dogs - and a big dish of chocolate and pecan ice cream. She figured him out and returned the favor. A vegan dessert delivery turned up at his door, with a cheeky message piped on top. His dreams were really pleasant that night.

* * *

><p>AJ was missing a shoe. That was the first thing he noticed despite the fact that half of her dress had been torn off. Her make-up was smeared, but she hadn't been crying, no matter what Beth and Natalya said. She'd only suffered bumps and bruises. Alicia was still being checked out by the medics.<p>

AJ gave him a tight smile. She was pissed as hell. Daniel knew exactly how she felt.

She leaned towards him gratefully when he reached her side and looked at him ruefully.

"There goes my night."

She was literally holding her dress up. Yeah, whatever she and Alicia had had planned was now officially ruined thanks to the Divas of Doom. Daniel pressed in a little closer. If Beth and Natalya and Kaitlyn had any more ideas, he was going to make sure they knew that AJ had back-up. Nothing else bad was going to happen to her tonight.

"You've got another outfit?" At AJ's nod, Daniel smiled knowingly. "You want to get out of here?"

"God, yes!"

It was his turn to wait for her. It took her less than half an hour to emerge from her locker room in a jean skirt, a snug customized leather jacket, and a pair of knee-high boots that made her legs look even more fantastic than usual. They gave Daniel really interesting ideas. He offered to carry her bag. AJ smiled and refused, unoffended.

"How's Alicia?"

"Justin's staying with her." Daniel held up his cellphone. "And sending updates."

AJ let out a heavy breath. She sounded weighed-down. "Thanks."

"No problem."

It really wasn't. And Daniel knew the best place to take her to so that she'd be distracted from thinking about her friend's injuries for a while. It always worked for him.

AJ loved the arcade right away. Its flashing lights did great things to her already-watchable face. The arcade was packed with old-school games, as well as the dance ones that were always busy. AJ ran straight to a battered House of the Dead set-up. She was in the mood to shoot things.

News came through from Justin. Alicia had bruised ribs and a split lip, but all her x-rays had come back clear. She was going to be fine. Justin was keeping an eye on her.

It was a couple of hours before AJ was ready to head to the hotel. The smile she sent Daniel's way was bright, grateful, and giddy.

She'd have done the same for him.

If they made out when they got outside, AJ pulling him into the alley by the arcade, their mouths warm, pliant, and enthusiastic in the bitter cold, then it was nobody's business but theirs.

_-the end_


End file.
